herofandomcom-20200223-history
Elliot Alderson
Elliot Alderson is the main protagonist of the 2015 series Mr. Robot. He is a cyber-security engineer by day and a vigilante hacker by night. He suffers from a plethora of mental illnesses such as depression, social anxiety, PTSD and DID. He usually narrates his life to the audience whom he refers to as a friend. His unreliable narrator status sometimes make us question whether or not anything he says is real He is portrayed by Rami Malek. Personality Elliot is shown to be an introvert but a broken person, who has so much anger towards society. He always wears his signature black hoodie to blend into the world. He suffers from too many mental illnesses throughout the series such as depression, anxiety, delusions, paranoia, PTSD and Dissociative Identity Disorder. As a result, he finds it difficult to have relationships with other people. But despite all of this, he appears to be more kind, caring and compassionate towards others. He uses his hacking skills for good by taking down criminals and abusers and connect with other people. Despite fighting his own demons, he still cares for others and tries to help them like when he defended Angela after the E Corp CTO insulted her and when he comforted Trenton's brother Mohammed when he was grieving over her death. Background From what we know about his childhood, Elliot had a good relationship with his father and was the only person he could talk to. He lost his father to leukemia, which was caused by a toxic leak in the E Corp Washington Township plant. Edward tried to keep his cancer a secret from his family, but when Elliot told others, he threw him out of the window angrily (later revealed that Elliot jumped out of the window and was not pushed). Elliot did not have a good relationship with his mother, as she was very abusive towards him and his younger sister Darlene, physically, mentally and emotionally. It's later revealed in Season 4 that his dad was nothing like he thought of, as he turned out to be a pedophile monster who raped him. Season 1 The series starts off with him taking down a coffee shop owner who also owns a child pornography site. When the man tries to bribe Elliot, he refuses to take and responds that he doesn't give a shit about money. The next day, we see him enter his workplace All Safe, where he meets his co-worker and friend Angela and his boss Gideon. We get to know that he is a cyber vigilante who takes down evil people and wants to take down the company that killed his father, E Corp. At night, he reveals about how much he cries alone at night and takes morphine to numb the pain. One night, he is called by Gideon to check on a recent hacking on All Safe rootkit, where he gets a mysterious message from fsociety "LEAVE ME HERE." and he leaves it there. After he returns he is met by a mysterious man who goes by the name "Mr. Robot", who later takes him to the fsociety hideout at the Coney Island, which scares Elliot a bit. Later, he hacks into his therapist Krista's account to see that she is dating a man named Michael Hansen, whose real name is Lenny Shannon. He finds out that he has a wife and abused a lot of people, including his dog Flipper. He exposes him and later adopts Flipper. He meets Mr. Robot again and plans on turning them in, until Mr. Robot convinces him about their plan to take down E Corp. As the series progresses, he joins fsociety and helps them fight against E Corp, by starting off with framing the CTO Terry Colby after he insults Angela. This ends up getting the attention of Tyrell Wellick, who offers him a job at E Corp which Elliot rejects. He later finds out that his girlfriend Shayla is being abused by by a drug dealer Fernando Vera, who also takes a liking towards him. Elliot turns him in but Vera figures it out and tricks him into busting him out, only to have Shayla killed, which sends Elliot into depression. He continues with the mission of taking down E Corp and meets with the Dark Army leader Whiterose. As he and Darlene celebrates the hack being given a green signal, he kisses her and Darlene gets disgusted, revealing that she is actually his sister, this causes Elliot to breakdown and find out more about his past life, including the fact that Mr. Robot is not only his father but his split personality and the figment of his imagination. Later, Tyrell breaks into his apartment and they both go to the arcade and Mr. Robot takes over Elliot and with Tyrell, he kickstarts 5/9. Elliot wakes up after 2 days and sees the mess and tries to find Tyrell, who has gone missing. Mr. Robot later tells him to go home and watch the revolution unfold. Season 2 Elliot is arrested for hacking Lenny and stealing Flipper and lets himself get sent to prison so that he could cut off Mr. Robot and subdue him. He imagines the prison as his "mom's house" to deal with it's harsh enviroment. He ends up making friends with Leon and Hot Carla. Throughout the season, he and Mr. Robot go through a psychological battle of control where Mr. Robot shoots Elliot in the head several times, puts him through painful hallucinations when Elliot goes through an adderall overdose. Later, Elliot starts to bond with the warden Ray, who turns out to be a dark web market owner. He sees the website and intends to turn him in, only to get beaten up by his men and then locked up. He gets released and plays a chess match with Ray, he later outsmarts him and informs him that the FBI are coming in a few minutes. Ray gracefully lets himself get arrested and lets Elliot go. Elliot later gets attacked by the Neo Nazis and is about to be raped by them, only to be saved by Leon, who reveals himself to be a Dark Army member. He gets released early from prison and sets a meeting with the Dark Army and demands to know what Stage 2 is. He finds out about the real Stage 2 when he gets abducted by Tyrell and is taken to the Confictura Industries warehouse: To blow up the E Corp building that holds the company's paper records. Realizing that this will kill people inside, he tries to shutdown the project, only for Tyrell to point a gun at him. He thinks that Tyrell is just another one of his hallucinations, which turns out to be untrue when he shoots Elliot in the stomach. As a result, Elliot collapses and ends up being unconscious from the blood loss. Season 3 Elliot wakes up one week in Angela's apartment after his shooting and rushes out to find Tyrell. He returns to his apartment to find a traumatized Darlene, who tells him that Cisco is dead and the FBI questioned her. They both later go to the DefCon tournament to shutdown the backdoor to Stage 2. Later, Elliot realises the impact he caused due to 5/9 and sets out to prevent Stage 2. He requests Angela to get him a job at E Corp and help him with the plan. Unfortunately, Angela betrays him by psychologically abusing him and working with Mr. Robot and Tyrell for Stage 2, without a hint of remorse. Elliot gets a job at E Corp to stop Stage 2 by shipping the paper records to 71 other facilities, only to be caught by Angela and get drugged and kidnapped by her and be removed from E Corp. He finds out about this and gets upset but Angela remains unapologetic about it and breaks ties with him. He rushes to the facility to stop the plan, only to be beaten up by Mr. Robot. He makes a deal with him and convinces him that there are no paper records in the building. They both join forces to stop the plan, only to find out that it was successful as 71 buildings blew up instead and to make things worse, his friends Trenton and Mobley are killed and framed for the attacks. Elliot ends up spiraling into depression and later tries to kill himself by overdosing on morphine, only to be visited by Trenton's younger brother Mohammad, whom he has a heart to heart with, which makes him get back on his feet and make himself ready to undo the 5/9 hack. He teams up with Darlene and sets up a fake meeting with the DA for Stage 3, which he uses to hack into it's malware. Unfortunately, Darlene and Dom are kidnapped by Santiago after Darlene failed to get the badge from Dom. Elliot also gets kidnapped by Irving and all of them are taken to the barn to be killed. Elliot manages to save himself and Darlene when he promises to ship Whiterose's project to Congo and later becomes more braver and determined to take them down and makes peace with Mr. Robot. Season 4 Season 4 picks up two months after Angela's execution by the Dark Army. It's Christmas time as Elliot and Mr. Robot hack into and blackmail a lawyer named Freddy Lomax, who not only works for the Dark Army but is also a pedophile as they use a clip of him masturbating to an underage girl against him. They call him to the Grand Central Station where Freddy tries to threaten Elliot with a gun, but it's pointless for him as the video has already been sent to the FBI and his family. Elliot looks through his documents and emails and sees the money he funneled for Whiterose. He pushes him for more information and he gets the name "John Garcin" and notices the DA soldiers following Lomax. Lomax who is fearful of the Dark Army kills himself when he realises Elliot won't protect him. Ever since Angela was killed, Elliot has picked up a completely cold demeanour and has shut off his emotions so that he could take down Whiterose, which begins to worry Mr.Robot. They later get a call from Darlene, who has turned to alcohol and drugs to deal with Angela's death. She tells him that she saw that Angela is still alive and they need to look for her, but Elliot frustratedly refuses and declares that she is dead and it's not their fault, causing her to leave. Later, both Elliot and Mr.Robot go to the apartment owned by ECorp to look for "John Garcin" who turns out to be just a codename causing Elliot and Mr.Robot to realise that it was a trap as two men come in and kidnap Elliot. They take him back to his apartment where they execute him with a lethal injection of heroin, but is later brought back alive by Price with narcan, who decides to team up with Elliot to take down Whiterose. He tells him about the existence of the Deus Group, which owns the Dark Army and ECorp and is responsible for almost everything that happened in this world. Elliot later finds out from Darlene that their mom is dead and they both go to collect her belongings and organise her cremation in the church, where he finds out that Darlene killed Susan Jacobs and that he has multiple personalities other than Mr.Robot. They later get another assest for the hack, Olivia Cortez, an employee from the Cyprus National Bank. Elliot goes after her and decides to date her to get the code. He and Olivia open up to each other and get close, but it all gets ruined when in a later episode Elliot blackmails her to give him her boss's credentials for the hack by drugging her coffee. In episode 4, he gets visited by Tyrell as they both realise that they are being watched by a DA soldier. Tyrell knocks him out. Believing he is dead, He, Elliot and Mr. Robot go to the woods to burn the van. But the plan goes haywire as the soldier turns out to be alive and shoots at them, hitting Tyrell in the stomach. After the successful hack at the Virtual Realty building, Elliot ends up being abducted by his stalker/drug kingpin Vera, who has also captured his therapist Krista. He desires to make Elliot his partner when he becomes the king of New York by finding an information that will break him. He first talks to Mr. Robot and finds out a crucial information that breaks Elliot: that his father, whom he was close with had constantly raped him as a child.Later Elliot gets saved by Krista when she kills Vera with the same knife that killed Shayla. Elliot is devasted by the revelation about his father to the point he can't do the hack on the Deus Group, which prompts Mr.Robot and Darlene to pick up from where he left off. Trivia *He at first shares similarties with Jack from Fight Club ''as both are protagonists who are invited by a mysterious man to an underground revolutionary group and the man turns out to be their split personalities. But mostly he shares similarties with Sidney Prescott (''Scream) ''and Veronica Mars (''Veronica Mars) because like Sidney, he is almost killed several times by various villains and survives only to lose his loved ones and like Veronica, he is a Private Investigator/Hacker Vigilante who takes down bad guys and criminals and has a dark past and is put through so many tragic events. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Big Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Siblings Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Pessimists Category:Addicts Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Suicidal Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Damsels Category:Selfless Category:Vengeful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sympathetic Category:Self-Aware Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:In Love Category:Victims Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protectors Category:Genius Category:Strategists Category:Nurturer Category:Merciful Category:Horror Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Leaders Category:Outright Category:Vigilante Category:The Messiah Category:Feminists Category:Insecure Category:Retired Category:Successful